Code Xana Episode 11: Demonic Possession
by James the Lesser
Summary: Xana decides he needs help from someone much more powerful then he.  Will you recognize the help?  Lets find out after you read this episode!


**Code Xana Episode 11: Demonic Possession**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-10**

A Monk is chanting in front of a red glowing crystal. The legend behind the crystal was that a demon had been sealed inside by a great warrior. Now, that it was at the temple, a Monk guarded it and attempted to purify it every hour of every day. As he chants his closed eyes do not see a black mist coming into the room and attacking the crystal. He continues chanting until he feels a pulse of energy come out from the crystal. He opens his eyes and sees the red crystal has a crack in it! "No, what foul demon could have one this?" The Monk backs away from the red crystal then it flies and pierces his skull. A dark red energy creeps through his blood stream as the red crystal starts to glow. "No!" The crystal pushes into his skull corrupting him. "Tyrael, forgive me!" The Monk collapses as the evil coming from the crystal takes control.

Thousands of miles away a girl and a boy are in the woods near a school. "Mira, you know I can't tell you. They won't let me."

"Your sister and friends control you? How?"

"Its not that they control me it's that we made a deal. I can't break it. Even if I did tell you its so crazy you wouldn't believe me."

"Sure I would as long as you weren't lying." She squeezes his hand. "Where is it that you're always running off to?"

"I can't tell you." Ark's phone rings. "Hello?"

"Ok, strange, it wasn't after you either." Sanne was calling the others after the Super Scan had detected an activated Tower then lost it. "This could be serious or it could be nothing. I'll call you if I need you to go to the Factory."

"Ok Sanne." Ark hangs up. "It was nothing." He says this to himself but Mira hears it.

"What happened?"

"What? Nothing. How about we…" He goes to kiss her when she stops him.

"I'm not kissing anyone who hides something from me." Mira stands up and walks away.

"Wait, I'm sorry, I can't tell you!" Ark starts to run after her then stops. He couldn't tell her why and she probably wouldn't talk to him until he did. There was only one solution.

"No." Krieger is in the exercise room lifting weights. "No new members. If you can't get Mira to understand that isn't our problem."

"She helped out before! We keep doing returns to the past so Xana is getting stronger. If we get more members we can fight him and stop him before he gets stronger."

"Yes, beating Xana, I'm sure that's what concerns you about Mira." Krieger sets the weights down. "Give it up Ark Xana hasn't attacked in nearly two weeks. We've done fine on our own. We don't need another member just because she won't talk to you." Krieger walks over to an exercise bike and gets on it.

"Easy for you to say Krieger. Why even fight Xana if you don't have anything to fight for?" Krieger stops pedaling.

"Ark, don't. Acting like it is the end of the world because one girl won't talk to you won't work. We have to stop Xana so our parents don't have to drop everything and fight him again. We have to fight him and beat him so we can go back to normal. Not so we can have a girlfriend." Krieger starts to pedal again.

"And to get Dante out of Lyoko." Krieger stops. "Gee Krieger will you still fight Xana if Sanne gets Dante out and she goes out with him?"

"She won't. She is to busy trying to find a way to stop Xana." Krieger starts to pedal again while Ark goes to look for his sister.

"No." Skitz is using a practice pad to play a new song her and Ark were supposed to be working on. "Sorry she's being a bitch towards you but we're not letting her in."

"She just wants to know what's going on. It doesn't mean she has to go to Lyoko and fight just, you know, scan her so she isn't affected by the returns." Then Ark could work on getting Mira into the group the rest of the way.

"Give it up Ark." Skitz hands Ark a sheet of music. "Unless you want to work on this go away."

"My own sister won't even help me." Ark leaves the room. He figures Sanne is at the Factory and knew she would say the same thing so gives up.

Ms. Delmas is talking to a teacher when she hears a strange noise outside her office. She looks out her window and sees a car bouncing past. "What is going on!?" She opens her window and looks out to see a four meter tall red demon. It has horns coming out of his head, three rows of spikes sticking out of its back. It has a tail that sways back and forth knocking things down. The demon has huge arms with large hands and fingers tipped with long black claws. "You, call the police, I need to evacuate the school." Ms. Delmas leaves her office. "Can't be letting these little maggots having their parents sue." She goes to the main office and turns on the intercom system. "Students, leave the school grounds immediately! This is not a drill, if you are caught on campus after five minutes you will be expelled!"

"I wonder what's going on?" Skitz sets her practice pad down. "Is it a Xana attack?" She shakes her head. No, of course it wasn't. Sanne would have called if it was.

"Evacuate? Great, and do what?" Ark was in the gazebo on campus. "Whatever." Ark leaves the gazebo to go and leave the campus when he sees something that shouldn't be there. The cell phone Tower had been ripped off the roof of the gym and thrown down onto the ground! He gets his Jcell out and tries to call Sanne but can't get a signal. "Xana is attacking!" He runs towards the dorms where he had last seen his sister.

"Aaaa!" The demon had chased several students and a teacher into the library. It is too big to fit through the door but it is strong enough to make a new door. It beats against the wall starting to crush through it when a black mist comes out of a light inside the library and comes out. It forms into an older man, it is Xana!

"_You are supposed to be going after my enemies! Leave these ones alone."_ The demon turns towards Xana and attacks him! "_Fool, your powers are naught compared to mine!"_ Xana waves his hand striking the demon with a bolt of energy. The red scaled hide of the demon however protects it. It roars and charges its own hands forming a red lightning ball. "_Find my enemies and kill them, then I will let you do as you want."_ The red lightning ball dissipates. "_Good, find them, kill them."_ The demon walks away from the library to hunt down Xana's enemies.

Krieger is running out of the gym. He had been taking a shower after his work out when he heard the intercom. He hurried up and runs outside to find a large red demon walking towards the gym. "Ok, Xana's attacking, why didn't Sanne call?" He had checked his phone to make sure it wasn't a Xana attack before he left the gym. The demon sees him and roars. "Damn it, why didn't she call!" Krieger runs away as the demon charges a red lightning ball in its hand and throws it. It misses Krieger but hits the ground exploding sending a demonic fire into the air.

"Why won't they answer?! Xana couldn't have gotten all of them." Sanne is in the Factory using the Super Computer to make the calls when her phone wouldn't get a signal. "It deactivated again but I can't get a hold of the others. What is it that Xana is doing?" The Super Scan had found another Tower but then the Tower deactivated like before. Before she was able to get a hold of her friends but this time none of them answered their phones. "Dante I'm going to the school to see if I can find them."

"Ok Sanne, be safe." Sanne nods and goes to the elevator. She takes it up and heads for the sewer entrance.

"Sanne!" Ark is in the sewers and meets Sanne about halfway between the school and Factory. "The cell phone tower was destroyed."

"Is that it?"

"No, the school was evacuated. I didn't see what it was but it has to be big to evacuate the school." Ark couldn't find his sister. She had already left the school. She didn't think about going to the Factory since Sanne didn't call and tell her it was a Xana attack. "What do we do?"

"I don't think we're able to get Dante to the Tower we need one more."

"Mira could help us if we can't find Krieger and Skitz." Sanne stares at him. "Hey she wants to know why I am always running off. If we told her she could be a warrior and…" Sanne cuts her off.

"No." She runs towards the school and Ark follows.

"Run! Out of my way!" Krieger is being chased by the demon when he ran into students. "Run!" They scatter as Krieger and the demon get closer.

"_Look at him, running. We'll see how long he lasts."_ Xana was keeping an eye on the demon to make sure it listened to him.

"Skitz!"

"Krieger!" Sanne and Ark had used the sewer entrance outside of the school and were looking for the other two members of the Lyoko Gang.

"Sanne!" Jim had been looking for his grand daughter and her friends. "Sanne, Ark, I found Skitz have you seen Krieger?"

"No, where's Skitz?"

"She's ok, over there." Jim points and the two see her. "Stay there, when I find Krieger I'll send him over there." Jim continues through the crowd looking for Krieger. The two go over to Skitz.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"A Xana attack. He destroyed the cell phone tower so I wasn't able to call you guys." Sanne looks around hoping to see Krieger but doesn't. "We have to go to Lyoko and deactivate the Tower."

"What about Krieger?"

"Maybe he figured it was a Xana attack and is heading for the Factory." Although Sanne and Ark didn't run into him. "We have to hurry, the longer this attack goes the more likely Xana will win." The three slip away and find a sewer entrance. They take it and head to the Factory.

"Aaaa!" Krieger is running, and screaming, through the woods. He was trying to find the sewer entrance but had gotten lost. He runs away but is getting tired. He had been working out and now had ran for over two kilometers.

"_Yes, almost there. Soon you will have him and I will win! They haven't even gone to Lyoko. Do they not know of the attack? Destroying that cell phone tower was almost as great as an idea as this."_ The demon had been giving off pulses of energy while trapped in the crystal and Xana had felt it. When he found it he listened to the demon and knew what to do. He made a deal, destroy Xana's enemies and Xana would release the demon.

"No, we couldn't find him." Sanne is in the Control Room setting up the Transfer to Lyoko. Dante had come up in a screen asking if she had found her friends.

"Ok, I will be waiting for you in the Desert Sector." The screen closes as Sanne heads to the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room. She steps inside a Scanner and the doors close.

"No, where am I?" Krieger was getting more and more tired. He was lost in the woods and had no idea where was only knew where he had been. The demon barreled through after him leaving a clear trail. He starts to run back following the trail hoping to make it back to the school when the demon is able to knock him down. "Please, stop, why are you doing this?!"

"_He is my pet. I released him." _Xana floats down towards Krieger. "_He will kill you while I watch."_ Xana laughs then stops. "_What?"_ He looks at the demon, it is looking up at him. "_You know why I let you out. You will obey me or I will send you back!"_ The demon roars and creates a red lightning ball in its hands. "_You wish to fight me? How foolish."_ Xana creates a black energy ball in his hands. The demon throws the red lightning ball at Xana. Xana blocks the attack with his black energy.

"Have to hide." Krieger takes this chance to run away from the demon.

"_He is getting away! Get him!"_ Xana noticed that Krieger was running away but the demon didn't seem to care. "_Yes I called you a pet! Get over it!"_ The demon roars and a ring of fire comes out setting the woods around it on fire. "_Stop fighting me!"_ Xana sends a bolt of energy at the demon but it is deflected. The demon was powerful, maybe too powerful for even Xana to control.

"Wait, another one just activated." Dante and the others were getting close to the Tower. "What could he need this much power for?"

"Krieger, he, we have to hurry!" Sanne and the others continue to the first Tower since it was closer. They get to it and look around.

"No monsters, this, this can't be right." Ark gets on his disc and flies up into the sky to see if he can see any monsters. "Dante, get in there while you can." Dante runs into the Tower. The Tower's aura turns from black to blue and Dante runs out of the Tower.

"The other Tower is in the Forest Sector. Whatever Xana is doing is taking so much power he needed two Towers and couldn't send any monsters to fight us. I am sorry but Krieger may already be gone." Dante was worried what would happen if the group lost a member. He was the reason they left the computer on, the reason to try and help him get out of the Tower and onto Earth. If they hadn't done that Xana never would have escaped and never would have been able to attack.

"No he isn't. We will deactivate the Tower and do a return." Sanne wasn't going to give up on Krieger. "Ark, how many can you fit on the disc?"

"Uh, me, Dante, and one other person."

"Ok, take Skitz, I'm going back to Earth to run things from the control panel." Sanne turns to Dante. "Could you send me back to Earth? Through the materialization program?"

"Yes Sanne, of course I could." Dante runs into the Tower and soon Sanne is devirtualized back to Earth. Dante comes out of the Tower. "Back the way we came. We need to take the Way Tower to the Forest Sector."

"Ok, hop on everyone." Ark waits for Skitz and Dante to get on the disc. "Sanne, you there yet?" No response. "Well, not that we need her." Ark takes off on the disc going slower then normal. The extra weight was straining his connection to the disc.

Sanne is running through the sewer hoping to find Krieger. She decided she wouldn't have been much help just standing in front of the control panel and could help Krieger wherever he was.

"There it is!" Krieger had run back the way he came and found the sewer entrance. He climbs down the ladder and runs for the Factory.

"_No!"_ Xana was struggling against the demon. He had a boost of power from the second Tower but then the group on Lyoko deactivated it. He wanted to send some monsters to stop it but the seconds that it would take for him to divert some power could lose him control of the fight with the demon. "_I released you so you could destroy my enemies not me!"_ Xana tries to use his power to punch a hole into the chest of the demon but the demon's hide is to strong. Its demonic power reaches out and grabs a hold of Xana. "_No, you can not possess me, I am not human!"_ Xana reaches out for the crystal sticking out from the demons forehead. "_Listen to me or I will pull this out and you will leave that host."_ The demon drops its energy. "_Good, go after my enemies or I will trap you back in this jewel!"_ Xana lets go of the crystal. The demon turns around and walks away looking for its prey.

"Krieger!" Sanne sees him jogging down the sewers. He was too tired to run. She runs over and hugs him hard. "You're ok?"

"Yeah, that hurts a little." Sanne lets go.

"Sorry. When on Lyoko Xana activated another Tower, we, we didn't know what he was doing."

"Last I saw he was fighting with a monster." Sanne has a confused look on her face. "Xana sent a monster, made one, something and sent it after us. It came after me then when it had me trapped Xana came down to watch. I think it got offended when he called the monster his pet." Krieger laughs a little. The monster being offended had saved his life. "Are we going to Lyoko?"

"No, they don't need our help. Whatever Xana is doing is taking so much power he couldn't send monsters to stop us." They walk back towards the Factory.

On Lyoko the three had made it to the Way Tower and are now in the Forest Sector. "Wonder what happened to Sanne." The three are confused about why Sanne wasn't at the control panel but don't have time to worry. They had to deactivate the Tower so they could do a return to the past.

"What is that thing?" The evacuation of Kadic Academy had made the news. Channel 7 main stars Milly and Tamiya are on the scene. "There appears to be a demon attacking the Kadic Academy! Maybe we can get an interview with it." Milly and Tamiya start to walk towards the demon when someone runs over and stops them.

"You two idiots what the hell are you thinking!" Jim stops them. "That thing is a very dangerous uh, monster, animal, something."

"Jim we're adults now you can't tell us what to do!"

"I got you your first job using my connections with Mr. Consta at Channel 7! I won't let you two get yourselves killed for a story!"

"Jim!" Tamiya drops her camera and tackles Jim to the ground as a fire ball flies over head and slams into the Channel 7 News Hover Van. The Hover Van's Hydrocell fuel catches fire and explodes.

"Aaaaa!" People run away from the explosion as the demon fires more fire balls trying to get his prey to come out and fight.

"What the heck? He sent monsters to protect this one. Why?" Ark stops the disc and lets Dante and Skitz off. "Two Assassins, two of us, we're screwed."

"No we aren't. We can handle them. Use your disc as a shield and try to distract them. Dante, you only need to get to the Tower. If the Assassins are busy with us you should be able to make it to the Tower." Skitz gets her clubs out and extends them. "I wonder what happened to Sanne."

"She probably went after Krieger." Ark and Skitz advance on the Assassins as Krieger and Sanne climb out of the sewers to find the demon!

"Wow, you weren't exaggerating." Sanne wasn't sure if she should believe everything Krieger said but now she knew. "Um, what do we do?"

"You run, I'll distract it." Krieger wasn't going to let Sanne get hurt.

"Where to? He looks pretty fast."

"He is, he was toying with me though. He should just let me run long enough to get too tired to fight back." This doesn't reassure Sanne.

"Why don't you run and I distract? You've been dealing with it this whole time."

"You wouldn't make it one kilometer. I'm in better shape, you run." Krieger starts to walk towards the demon when it turns around and sees the two. "Get back in the sewer! He won't be able to get down there!" Sanne starts to object when Krieger pushes Sanne and she falls into the sewer. "Sanne I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Krieger is hit from behind by a red lightning bolt knocking him down into the sewer on top of Sanne.

"Krieger!" Sanne can smell the burnt flesh of Krieger's back. "Krieger, are you ok?" Sanne cringes when she tries to get up and her left ankle sends pain up to her brain. She had twisted it when she fell. She pushes Krieger off of her and she notices he doesn't respond. "Krieger?" She sits up and lays her head on his chest and feels it move. "At least he's breathing." She doesn't move until she feels something wet and sticky on her cheek. She looks up and sees the demon leaning over the sewer entrance, drooling. "Krieger we have to get out of here!" He doesn't move. She grabs him and pushes with her right leg to get out from under the demon. It leans its head through the sewer entrance and roars. "Krieger!"

On Lyoko Ark and Skitz had destroyed one Assassin but the other Assassin won't move away from the Tower. "Ark, get off the disc." Ark flies down to Skitz.

"Why?"

"Use it as a weapon. I'll get on and have you send me at the Assassin. If I don't get devirtualized then I'll jump on and try to destroy it." Skitz jumps on the disc. "Do it." Ark concentrates and sends Skitz and the disc at the Assassin. It fires lasers which Skitz blocks with her clubs.

"Dante, get ready." Ark slams the disc into the Assassin and Skitz jumps on top of it. She slams her club into the Eye.

"Ark get me…" She is too late. The Assassin explodes sending Skitz back to Earth.

On Earth Krieger and Sanne are in the sewers in pain. The demon had been freed by Xana but wasn't created by Xana. It wouldn't be stopped by deactivating the Tower. "Krieger, don't, please." Krieger had woken up when he was hit with another bolt of energy and had tried to protect Sanne by using his body as a shield. He was hit with another energy bolt and screams in pain. Sanne knows he is protecting her, that his pain is her fault, and wants him to stop.

"She has not responded." Dante tried to get a hold of Sanne but she didn't respond. "Return to the past now." The white bubble comes out and reverses time.

Sanne finds herself in the Control Room of the Factory. "Dante, I, I have to go."

"You are ok Sanne?" Sanne nods and goes to the elevator. She takes it up and goes back to the school. She goes to the gym and finds Krieger in the exercise room.

"Sanne?" Krieger sets down the weights. "You're ok right? The return should have healed you." Sanne walks away from the exercise room. "Strange." Krieger rubs his back where he had been hit. "_No, Odd."_ Krieger shakes his head. "Where did that come from?"


End file.
